


I Met Her On The Doorstep

by CryingKitten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of Cancer, Mother-Son Relationship, Nicknames, Nightmares, No Incest, No Romance, No Smut, Not Much Romance, OOC as hell, Original Character(s), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pure Cinnamon Roll Character, Sans Being An Asshole, Sans Doesn't Remember Resets, Sans Gets A Hug, Sans Has Night Terrors, Short Sans, Swearing, let me reiterate this tho there is ZERO romance, petnames, tbh not really romance at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingKitten/pseuds/CryingKitten
Summary: A few years after resurfacing, the skeleton household makes a friend after moving in. Well, she tries to be their friends, and eventually she might crack his shell a bit.





	1. She Gave Me Cookies When Nobody Else Would

**Author's Note:**

> I...
> 
> I can't explain this.
> 
> I feel like I've gone into withdrawal, so enjoy this moment of sweetness in the midst of BITTW's horror.
> 
> This is just the story of a sweet old lady's adventure into the hearts of most monsters and humans alike.

He growled to himself, wondering who the hell would be knocking this early in the morning.

 

9:00 AM was early for him, at least.

 

Opening the door he found a short old lady, around his height, with wrinkling skin, grey curly hair, and a kind smile with blue-green eyes. She had a walker in front of her and was holding a small tub of something out for him, pale hands slightly shaky.

 

He looked her up and down, noticing the floral pink, grey, green, and yellow-white dress being somewhat covered by a dark indigo cardigan, with comfy looking loafers on her feet.

 

"uh, lady, i think you have the wrong-"

 

"Nonsense! You're the new neighbors, right?" she gestured for him to grab the tub, to which he did, cautiously. Was he _seriously_ scared of an old lady?!

 

"...yeah. moved in a few days ago. still unpacking. look, lady, i don't want your stupid-"

 

"Those cookies took a lot of work, you know, young man! At least try them, alright?"

 

"sorry, yeah, yes ma'am." he caught himself a moment too late, browbones furrowed. She had a stern tone, like a mom or grandmom would have, and he felt kind of... guilty, was it? He felt kind of 'guilty' for snapping at her.

 

"I'm Marabelle Jones from across the street! Feel free to visit, pumpkin!" she pinched his cheekbone before turning around, already heading to her house at a slow and calm pace.

 

He rubbed his face with one hand, watching her before shutting the door. Papyrus was out, so he didn't need to worry much, but as he went to toss out the cookies, he stopped.

 

He snorted, grabbing one of them. "not like i can get poisoned anyways..." he mumbled, taking a bite.

 

...

 

His pupil lights slowly widened until they nearly engulfed his sockets.

 

_She makes one hell of a cookie._


	2. In The Den Of Monsters

He sighed, shifting from one foot to another before knocking.

 

_Dammit..._

 

As he was about to knock again, the door opened.

 

"Oh! Hiya, pumpkin! What brings ya around here?"

 

He shut his eyes, thrusting out the empty tub of cookies she had left.

 

"you, uh, forgot it."

 

"Did you like 'em?" she calmly asked, taking the tubbaware and turning around.

 

"uh... yeah?" he cautiously took a step inside, taking in the cozy atmosphere.

 

"Don't be shy! We're neighbors! We gotta be friendly!" she had already pulled her walker back around after he shut the door, humming softly in thought.

 

Her house was mostly in colors of beige, brown, white, green, and pink. He sat down at the couch, feeling a bit tense.

 

Why the hell was she so nice?

 

"uh, lady-"

 

"Marabelle."

 

"-marabelle, i just wanted to bring you your stuff back. so i really should get going." despite his words, he didn't move an inch.

 

"Well, you can't leave 'til I get your name!" she sat across from him, smiling.

 

"oh, uh... it's sans. sans the skeleton." he smiled slightly back, though it was hard to tell if it was to scare her or not.

 

"What a nice name! You can call me Mary for short, if you want!"

 

"heh, yeah, sure."

 

"Now, why don't we at least chat for a bit? I'd love to get to know the new kids who moved in!"

 

He found himself there for hours, just talking to this sweet old woman. She wasn't scared of him, she wasn't threatening him, she just... was nice. She didn't want anything in return.

 

"Oh, shoot, it's gettin' kinda late. You should get going, I have a doctor's appointment soon."

 

"doctor? for what?" he couldn't explain why, but he was worried for her.

 

"Oh, nothin' to worry your pretty little head about! I'll be-"

 

"are you hurt? i swear to fucking asgore if somebody hurt you-"

 

She gasped, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

_He did it. She's afraid. She hates him. She wants him-_

 

"Language! It's just a checkup, pumpkin. Now you go home, you seem a bit cranky without your nap."

 

"...sorry. yeah, see ya. can..." he swallowed thickly, not sure as to why he was so nervous. "can i come back tomorrow?"

 

"Of course! Want me to make s'more cookies?"

 

"..."

 

"yes please."


	3. Uninvited But Still Adored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dude i still can't explain this fucking bullshit.
> 
> p.s papyrus shows up in this one.

Humming was heard on the other side of the door, and the tall skeleton growled as he waited. He was quick to knock again, louder and harsher than before, only to hear a woman's voice shout back.

 

"Wait just a minute, pumpkin! Can't move like I used to!" the voice sounded elderly, and for some reason, the stoic monster felt ashamed of his usual impatience. Whatever. Sans has said some things about a human coming over, and he just wasn't going to let someone show up at his house without he knowing them first.

 

The door opened, his eyes falling down. She was almost the same size as Sans, elderly as he had assumed, but with a kind face. He could tell just by looking at her, not even CHECKing her SOUL, that she was full of kindness. He faltered once she looked up at him, but quickly cleared his nonexistent throat and straightened up again. "YOU'RE THE NEIGHBOR WHO VISITED SANS, CORRECT?"

 

She simply smiled brightly, dusting off her hands onto the yellow apron she wore. She looked like she was just cooking or baking, and the smell wafting through the house only seemed to prove his fact. "Of course! Sans, the li'l guy who comes over, he's such a sweetheart! Are you lookin' for him? I haven't seen him today just yet." He stiffened at this, looking away. That... didn't sound very much like his brother. A 'sweetheart'? His brother _may_ be pathetic, but he's not to be described as 'sweet'!

 

"WELL... NO. I'M HERE TO MEET YOU. I JUST NEEDED TO TELL-"

 

"Oh, ain't that sweet? I'm a bit busy cookin' though, pumpkin, why don't you step inside? I'll even share some of the fresh cookies with you!" she cut him off, turning around and making her way back into the house, leaving him on the doorstep. He... was frozen for a moment, trying to figure out her intentions, only stepping inside when she remarked about how he was going to let flies in. Her house was soft and cozy, and he had easily found her in her kitchen, putting a tray of cookie dough into the oven. "Now, while that cooks, you and I can have some chit-chat!"

 

"I WOULDN'T CALL IT... 'CHIT-CHAT'. I JUST WANTED-I JUST _NEEDED_ TO TELL YOU THAT WE MONSTERS AREN'T STUPID. SO YOUR MOTIVES FOR GETTING CLOSER TO US FOR PROFIT HAVE ALREADY BEEN FOUND OUT. IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE ON PEACEFULLY, YOU MUST ADMIT WHAT YOU PLAN." 

 

"My plan? My plan's to get all you grumpy grumps happy and smilin' again! Nothin' some good home cookin' can't solve!" she smiled brightly again, making Papyrus' nonexistent skin crawl. She... didn't seem to be lying. That just peeved him off more. "Now, pumpkin, what's your name? I don't think I've met'cha before!"

 

"I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AND YOU SHOULD FEAR ME!" he shouted louder than usual, making the elderly human laugh softly.

 

"Aw, sweetpea, you're nothin' but a poor little boy wantin' some love and affection! Why don't you sit down? You and I can talk a bit more!"

 

~-~

 

...He still isn't sure how he ended up here. Back in his house with a cleansed mind, a weight lifted off of his shoulders, and a Tupperware container filled with cookies. What he also didn't understand was why they all tasted _so damn good_.


End file.
